


Game Night 1.1

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: The Biotic and The Pilot [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Joker taps at his controller with precision, with grace, and with elegance. It's all in the wrists, and if there's one thing that he's been able to excel at it's videogames."God damn you're good at this," Shepard grins though, cheerful and full of pride.That look, that besotted smile, is what causes Joker to lose another match. He can't help it. It's hard not to be distracted by Shepard's everything. The man is just...so great in so many ways.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: The Biotic and The Pilot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Game Night 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a rewrite for one of my old Joker/Shepard fics, but it drastically changed because I realized I couldn't write down every single line word for word without feeling like I was forcing myself into my old confines.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Unsurprisingly off the press and haven't checked it over, I probably should but also...nope)

Joker taps at his controller with precision, with grace, and with elegance. It's all in the wrists, and if there's one thing that he's been able to excel at it's videogames.

"God damn you're good at this," Shepard grins though, cheerful and full of pride.

That look, that besotted smile, is what causes Joker to lose another match. He can't help it. It's hard _not_ to be distracted by Shepard's everything. The man is just...so great in so many ways.

"Fuck," Joker groans and leans against Shepard's shoulder, resting his head in that comfortably muscled curve. At least there's perks to losing. He settles the controller on a pillow nearby.

Both of them are curled on the couch, and Joker repeatedly said he doesn't need gentle but somehow they always find themselves in a cocoon of blankets and pillows.

Shepard kisses Joker's naked shoulder, and then his neck. "Don't worry, it's a game, you're still my favorite pilot."

Joker rolls his eyes, and huffs, ready to go into a tirade about how being Shepard's favorite pilot is not as much of a compliment as the man thinks it is--except.

Except Shepard gently tugs him into a soft kiss, tongue invading Joker's mouth, and eyes fluttering closed. Making him look so much more vulnerable than Joker has ever remembered seeing him (the whole Cerberus thing where Shepard could barely stand doesn't really count).

How can Joker fight that? He kisses back desperately, his fingers clawing at Shepard's right pec, and they don't stop until Joker is gasping for air and leaning against Shepard again but for a completely different reason. Damn his weak body.

"Love you, Jeff." Shepard whispers against Joker's hair, his warm breath tickling Joker's scalp.

"Love you too, you big fucking softie." Joker says, and if his voice cracks, and if his knuckles turn white against Shepard's belly, no one will know but his Commander. "My Commander." He says.

"Always, my pilot." Shepard promises.

  
  


The gaming session continues eventually, they switch to a co-op game, and Joker is great at it. Shining in a way that Shepard doesn't quite match.

Joker wants to gloat, but the way Shepard watches him makes him flatter. It's just...so nice to be appreciated--and he knows Shepard does. But to see it in these little moments is humbling in a whole new way. "Fuck I really wanna marry you." Slips out of his mouth unintentionally.

Shepard raises his brows and grins that damn devil may care grin again, "Anytime, love."

Which, of course he accepts it, when has Shepard ever backed-down from a challenge? Especially something like this, he's always fallen into their relationship headfirst and hasn't ever spoken a single bit of regret even that one time when Joker broke his hip while they were fucking. 

Joker sucks on his bottom lip and tries to ignore the flare of heat when he sees Shepard's eyes center on the action. "I...don't actually want to get married man. I'm not that type of man." He closes his eyes on impulse. He hates hurting Shepard, and he knows he has. Even when it was neither of their fault (like Shepard knew that Joker was scared of biotics on his body, well at least until Joker had pushed through it for _Shepard_ ), the man feels the weight of the worlds.

"I know." Shepard says, and then sighs when Joker still won't open his eyes. "Jeff, I know that you don't. I said yes because I would literally give you the Normandy, if you asked for it." His voice sounds creaky, is the Commander actually embarrassed? (Joker can count how many times that has happened in the last five years of their relationship)

"Shut up." Joker's eyes are open and he's staring at Shepard and he can't move, or really breathe.

"Don't you get it Jeff? I'm in this. For the long haul, married, not married. I'm here for _you_. You and your obsession with video games. Your corny and pervy jokes. I'm here till we both die in another pseudo-godlike invasion." Shepard is cradling Joker-- _Jeff's_ cheek so carefully and gently.

Jeff swallows tightly and he feels the tears at the edge of his eyes. "Fuck. How are you gonna say beautiful shit like that? You know I...I'd crash the Normandy for you." Which is big because the Normandy is just as much Joker's baby as Shepard's. "Also," His breath hitches when he feels Shepard rub a thumb against his cheek, "Don't you dare jinx us for another invasion, I can only handle so many wars in one lifetime." He cracks a weak smile.

With a laugh, Shepard pulls him into a kiss, it's messy, and salty, and one of Jeff's top five. He even says so, which is what causes Shepard to fall off the couch in heaving guffaws.


End file.
